


Good Dreams

by thelonelywriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sassy Draco, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Humor, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wakes up in the middle of the night from a particularly <i>good</i> dream; Harry helps take care of the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So, originally I was going to use this idea for another fanfiction, but then I thought of this fanfiction and was like, 'Alright, screw that I'm winging this shit,' and thus, this fanfiction was born!! Now, I'm just warning you that I edited this at like three in the morning, and I'm posting this at like three in the morning so spare me if it has any horrific mistakes!! Anyways, go ahead, read away :)

_The air hung with a certain tension as Draco watched Harry pace back and forth at the end of their bed. Silence hung heavy, dripping through the air. Draco lay on the bed, his eyes dead set on Harry, who soon broke the silence of the room, his voice cutting through it. “I wish you could see yourself, Draco, you look perfect like this,” Harry began, a grin tugging at his lips as he turned on his heel, bowing his head. “You always look good when you’re spread out for me,” he continued._

_Things were a bit hazy, everything seeming a bit… ethereal perhaps you could say, to Draco, who could just barely feel licks of heat pulling at his stomach, warmth beginning to run through his veins. “I like being spread out for you,” Draco muttered, watching Harry pause where he was, turning towards Draco to make fiery eye contact. Harry’s hands tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside._

_“Good,” Harry replied as his hands then found the zipper and button on his jeans. His fingers worked over them until they were both undone. Silence fell over the room once more as Harry slipped his hands underneath his boxers and jeans, pushing them down so that they fell to the floor where he stepped out of them._

_It was then that he crawled onto the bed, letting Draco’s eyes hunger over his nude body complete with a hardened cock that was already leaking precome. “I want you,” Draco declared breathlessly as Harry grinned that light up the world grin that had gotten Draco since the first time they met at Hogwarts._

_“You’ll have me, don’t worry,” Harry soothed as he slotted himself with Draco’s now erect cock and the two moaned, Draco letting out a purely sinful noise as his hips rutted up against Harry’s._

_“You feel like Heaven,” Draco panted as their hips ground together. Harry smoothed his hands over Draco’s chest, tweaking his nipples and eliciting another pleased noise from him._

_“Well, you’re not so bad yourself,” Harry murmured back. Draco shut his eyes, letting everything fade to black as he felt pleasure streak through him._

And it was then that he woke up.

Draco only realized it was a dream when his eyes fluttered open and were met with the dim lighting of his and Harry’s room. He could feel Harry’s arm slung over his waist, hear the shallow breathing and light snoring of his sleeping form. More importantly, Draco could feel his prick straining against his boxers, his skin on fire with the feeling of desire, his limbs pulsating with want, with the feeling of his climax in the distance. 

Draco threw his head back and groaned, letting his hips that had been previously thrusting up into the air still as he threw the comforter off of him and glanced at the clock on their bedside table to reveal that it said three forty five. He bit his lip, thinking over his options. Harry was right next to him, but did he really want to wake him? Harry could get a bit cranky if he didn’t get enough sleep… 

“Harry,” Draco hissed, moving Harry’s arm from his waist. Harry mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep, shifting underneath the covers. “ _Harry_ ,” Draco hissed a bit louder, shaking his shoulder.

“Hmm, what?” Harry muttered under his breath, his eyes still closed as he slowly woke up.

“Wake up,” Draco demanded, still feeling his cock hard, the rest of his body still filled with heat. 

Harry groaned, then shifted with a sigh. “Why should I?” he asked, slowly coming to. 

“Because I had a dream about you, and now I’m hard, so I really need you to take care of the problem at hand,” Draco explained quickly. Harry opened his eyes slowly, glancing at the clock. 

“Draco, it’s nearly four A.M.,” Harry said, a tint of distaste to his voice. Draco huffed an annoyed breath, turning onto his back and crossing his arms.

“Fine, I’ll take care of it myself,” he told Harry in a matter-of-fact tone. Harry groped in the dark for Draco’s hand.

“You’re a pain sometimes you know that,” Harry said with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed, exposing a bare chest. Draco rolled his eyes.

“Yes, yes, you've told me before, now just _do something_ ,” Draco remarked. Harry sighed, throwing off the covers and moving about in bed.

“And needy,” Harry threw in as he fumbled for his glasses on the bedside table. Draco was about to open his mouth to defend himself when he heard the clattering of something hitting the floor. Sadly, said clattering had been Harry’s glasses. “Ah, bugger,” Harry muttered in what had to be the most non-rushed, calm tone. Draco shifted, sitting up with a sigh as he watched Harry lean over the bed, feeling around for the lost glasses.

This occurrence, Draco, or Harry for that matter, waking up in the middle of the night, disturbed by a wet dream, it was fairly rare. When it did happen, however, the other was usually awakened to help take care of the problem. Whenever it was Harry being woken up, things went just a tad bit slow for Draco, who could get very impatient. 

“Do you really need your glasses?” Draco asked, his voice tight. 

“If you want me to see,” Harry replied as he continued to search blindly for his glasses.

“I honestly don't care if you can see of not, Harry, you can't see to begin with, it’s dark, so just bloody get up and touch me,” Draco managed. 

“Well, you can kind of see, I mean it’s not completely dark-” Harry began. Draco threw his hands up in the air.

“Harry, for Merlin’s sake, I swear I will-” 

“Ah! I've found them,” Harry said, picking them up from the floor and fitting them on his face. Draco let out another annoyed sigh as Harry yawned once more. “What was the dream like?” Harry asked as he moved over, giving Draco a kiss that Draco simply drank up. Draco thought back onto the dream. It wasn't necessarily a terribly sexy dream, one that would get Draco all hot and bothered to the extent that he was about a second or two away from coming when he woke up. With that being said, it was still a dream that had Draco’s pants quite tight, the rest of him heated and filled with want for Harry when he came to.

“Well, I was all spread out for you on the bed,” Draco began, letting Harry straddle him, his lips ghosting over Draco’s jaw and down his neck, warm breath tickling pale skin.

“Hm, sounds nice,” Harry commented, the picture coming to his head of Draco, all pale, long limbs displayed perfectly across their bed. The thought made Harry’s cock twitch in earnest.

Draco gripped Harry’s arse, pulling him closer so that their crotches were aligned, just like in the dream. “Merlin, Draco, you are hard,” Harry muttered, feeling his dick beginning to harden as the heat of their bodies mixed together. Draco had a witty retort on the tip of his tongue, but with a sigh he let it pass, simply pulling Harry in for another heated kiss.

Harry let his tongue slip past Draco’s lips, ones that were soft and supple. Draco moaned softly at the warmth that Harry’s tongue offered against his own. Harry was always quite the good kisser. Ever since their first kiss in their eighth year at Hogwarts, that one that had been the product of another stupid fight, one that had been Harry pressed up against the wall, Draco’s anger quickly dissolving into hunger, Draco had found that he couldn’t get enough of the way Harry’s lips moved against his own. Harry simply had a certain way of getting Draco’s nerves to fall into a frazzled mess whenever their lips met.

Harry shifted on Draco’s lap, pulling away for a moment only to fumble awkwardly with his boxers, attempting to throw them off. Draco eagerly did the same, throwing off his own as quickly as he possibly could. He managed a way to kick Harry’s leg, however, causing him to stumble where he was on his knees, boxers round them, and fall atop Draco with a quiet, ‘Omph,’ that was covered by a snort of laughter from Draco.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Harry protested as he straightened out his glasses and kicked his boxers aside so that he and Draco were both completely naked.

“Not my fault that you’re funny when you’re clumsy,” Draco told him with a lopsided grin. It was dark, but Draco could tell through the very dim, barely there light that fell over their bedroom that Harry was cracking just the slightest bit of a smile.

“Rude,” Harry stated, moving forwards to fit his body with Draco’s. Draco groaned as he felt the heat of Harry’s bare skin press against his own, their pricks brushing together, Draco’s already leaking precome.

Draco leaned back, adjusting himself so that he was laying back, spread out on the bed, and Harry was sitting atop him, their hips set together. Harry let his hands wander over Draco’s chest, over his ribs and the skin covering them, feeling the rhythm of his breathing that was just slightly heavier than usual. His hands then traveled downwards, teasing just enough so that he didn’t set Draco off on a tangent about how slow he was being, but enough so that Draco’s breath caught in his chest.

“Did I touch you, you know, in the dream?” Harry asked, his tone lower than usual. Draco’s eyes shut as he took in the feeling of Harry’s hands running over his hipbones.

“No, you just rutted up against me, your cock against mine,” Draco told him. Harry smirked a bit as he rocked his hips forwards, shifting against Draco who moaned at the feeling.

“Like this?” Harry asked, though he already knew the answer. 

“Yes,” Draco breathed out. It was embarrassing, but Draco could already feel himself fairly close to his orgasm. It was the friction of their cocks sliding together, the feel of Harry against him, the sound of his breathing, it was all so pleasing, Draco could barely stand it. It was then that Harry brought one hand up, slipping it around Draco’s cock and letting his thumb pass over the crown, dipping in the slit and collecting the gathering precome, spreading it around the head. Draco moaned in response, his hips twitching upwards into Harry’s touch.

Harry moved his hand down to the base then, letting it pass up and down over Draco’s cock in a maddening rhythm that had sweat prickling over Draco’s chest. “More,” Draco demanded, his eyes still shut. Harry’s smirk never faltered as he gripped Draco’s prick tighter and moved his hand just a tad bit quicker as he brought his other hand down to Draco’s balls, stroking over them and fondling them in a way he knew that Draco liked. Draco arched his back, the touch sending sparks through him. “Fuck,” Draco cursed as he squirmed underneath Harry, his cock spurting out another dribble of precome at the pleasurable feel of Harry’s hands against his skin. 

“Are you close?” Harry asked. Draco did his best to nod.

“Yes,” he choked out, his hips still thrusting up into Harry’s hand. Draco could feel himself oh so close, he just needed one thing to push him over the edge. And after a few seconds, he got just that.

Harry let a stray finger go back, stroking over Draco’s perineum as his hand that was set on Draco’s cock sped up even more. And with a final, light squeeze to Draco’s balls, Draco’s hips were stuttering as he let out a low moan, come streaking over Draco’s stomach.

Harry gave a prideful little smile as he sat back on his heels, looking at Draco’s panting form. Draco could feel the pleasure that had burst inside of him beginning to slowly fade as Harry took his hand away from Draco’s prick and rested it on his thigh. There was a pause that rang through the air before Draco looked up to see Harry and his still erect cock which Draco then realized he still needed to take care of. 

He gestured Harry closer before speaking. “Come here,” Draco murmured. Harry gave him a bit of a quizzical look. “I want to suck you,” Draco told him, finding his hands in the dark and pulling him forward. Harry realized then what position Draco was intending to use and grinned, rising up onto his knees and shuffling forwards until he had his dick right in Draco’s face. Draco licked his lips, eyeing Harry’s hard and leaking prick that was only inches away from his mouth. Draco brought one hand up, stroking Harry’s cock once before angling it into his mouth and slowly wrapping his lips around it.

Harry let out a low groan as a shiver ran through him, the feeling of Draco’s mouth, hot and wet against him sending sparks to all of his nerve endings. Harry placed his palms flat against the wall above the headboard on his and Draco’s bed. Draco sucked harder in response to another moan that Harry let loose, and Harry’s fingertips pressed into the wall harder, surely turning white with the pressure. “Fuck, Draco,” Harry cursed under his breath, letting his head loll backwards as he sank further into Draco’s mouth so that there was barely anything left to take. Draco hummed happily, knowing that if he was still his sixteen year old self and could get it up again in less than five minutes, he would be hard as hell right then. The days of him and Harry when they were eighteen and insatiable teenagers that managed to get hard-on’s for each other in a matter of what was most likely seconds was over, however, so Draco just lay there taking Harry’s cock eagerly and calmly, running his hands along Harry’s thighs as he did so.

Harry could feel himself breathing heavy, the feeling of Draco with Harry’s cock deep in his mouth making a hot feeling sweep through Harry. The touch of Draco’s fingers to the skin of his thighs was electric, nimble fingers warm against his skin. And Draco’s tongue was purely sinful against his cock. The pressure of it, the warmth, the wetness, it was all enough to bring Harry closer and closer to the edge of his orgasm.

Harry brought one hand down and threaded it through Draco’s hair, Draco humming happily in response to the touch, his eyelids fluttering shut. “Christ, Draco, you don’t know how brilliant your mouth feels,” Harry moaned as he tugged on Draco’s hair. Draco moaned as best he could in response, tightening his grip on Harry’s thighs.

Harry could feel himself right on the edge of his orgasm, and it was only after a few more hums and moans on Draco’s part and some skillful moves of his tongue that Harry was coming, feeling a spreading warmth in all his limbs as Draco swallowed him, lapping at his prick until it was softening on his tongue and Harry’s hips were twitching with the feeling of oversensitivity.

With a breathless sigh and one last stroke of his hand through Draco’s hair, Harry pulled out, collapsing by Draco’s side, minding the come that was now drying on Draco’s stomach. 

Both men were silent for a moment, simply catching their breaths as the air around them fell to a pleasant, calm sort of hum. “I’ll get a washcloth,” Harry managed after a while, sighing as he rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

“You do that,” Draco murmured, feeling sleepiness running through him. Once Harry came back with a damp washcloth, he swiped it over Draco’s stomach until Draco was all clean, then threw the washcloth into the hamper, too tired to wash it off himself. Draco rolled over, grabbing Harry’s hands and pulling him back into the bed. Harry couldn’t help but smile as he took off his glasses and set them aside on the bedside table. He pulled the covers back over them, fitting his body with Draco’s and not bothering with boxers. Draco looked Harry over and couldn’t help but smile back at the smile that graced Harry’s face. Harry leaned in, kissing Draco’s forehead.

“I love you,” he muttered. Draco pulled him closer, nudging his head with his own so that Harry was looking at him, and kissed him softly on the lips.

“I love you more,” Draco told Harry. 

“That’s because I wake up at four in the morning to give you handjobs,” Harry retorted. Draco snorted, nudging him with his leg.

“That’s just a tiny part of it,” Draco replied.

“Well, I’m glad that you’re not just using me for that then,” Harry whispered. Draco kissed him once more.

“I would never imagine,” he said. Harry rested his head in the crook of Draco’s neck.

“Good.”

“Now shut up and go to sleep,” Draco muttered. Harry held back a laugh and smiled wide instead.

“You’re grumpy when you’re tired,” Harry yawned, slipping his arm around Draco’s waist. 

“Everyone’s grumpy when they’re tired,” Draco mumbled, beginning to feel sleep wash over him. 

“That’s debatable,” Harry sighed as he closed his eyes. He could feel Draco’s breath beginning to slow to that softened rhythm that it always did when he was asleep.

“Did I not just tell you to go to sleep?” Draco managed. 

“Yes, you did.”

“Then why aren’t you asleep?”

“I’m talking to you,” Harry replied, knowing that that would get Draco, who couldn’t hold back another smile.

“Stop being a smartass,” Draco muttered. 

“Fine.”

“Harry?”

“Hm?”

“I really do love you, you know.” 

Harry’s grip tightened on Draco; not enough for it to be painful, but enough so that there was comfort found for both of them. “You already said that.”

“Yes, but I’m saying it again, you twat.”

Harry chuckled a bit and sighed once more. “I love you too Draco. I always will.” 

And that’s how the two fell asleep, holding each other close with soft smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, let me know what you guys thought!! As I've said before, your guys' comments really do make my day, so, if you have anything to say feel free to type it on down in the comments bar :) With that being said, thank you so so much for reading and I hope that you guys liked it!! :D Xoxo


End file.
